Evil Can Be Good
by Relena1
Summary: Yet another Kensuke fic. What happens when the leader of the digidestined falls in love with the Digimon Emperor?
1. Davis' POV

Evil Can Be Good **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** All chapters are the same story, but from a different POV. This is a Kensuke, so yaoi warning. Please R & R.  
--Relena--   


**Evil Can Be Good  
by Relena**  


  
_Davis' POV_  
  
_Why am I feeling this way? I mean, he's my enemy right? Then why do I have so much trouble hurting him? I know he's hurting innocent digimon, but I still can't hate him. Am I attracted to him? Is that it? Am I in love with another boy? I think I am. What else could it be? That's it, I figured it out; I love Ken Ichijouji._  
  
"I finally got it." I whisper. "What did you get Davis?" Yolei asks me. Fortunately I didn't say all of my thoughts out loud. I don't answer, I pretend that I didn't hear what she had said. She eventually sighs as she realizes that I won't answer her question.  
  
We're walking towards my beloved's fortress. Hopefully I'll get caught an will be able to stay with him for a while. He'd probably torture me, but that's acceptable. _What couldn't someone do for the one they loved?_ Here we are. There wasn't even an ambush, no guards, nothing. This was too easy. And the others don't even seem to notice that fact.  
  
I'm the leader, but no one ever listens to me. They all think I'm stupid, except for ** him** . He called me his worthy adversary after all. "If he doesn't want to come out, then will go in!" T.K. was furious. They always listen to him. _ They don't even need me._ Nonetheless, I stay with them. But I would rather go with Ken instead.  
  
That's it, we're entering the fortress. The corridors are dark and there's no signs of life. All of us are walking slowly, not making a single sound. Even the digimon are keeping quiet. We...they wanted the element of surprise with us. I'm at the back of the group. Suddenly, I feel myself being dragged backwards.  
  
I try to talk, but a hand is covering my mouth. I can see barely the others now; it's so dark. The rest of the gang didn't notice that I was gone because they're not looking back. Veemon has been caught as well. My captor is taking us to place where all you can see is prison cells. The Digimon Emperor, who else could it be, throws Veemon into one of the cells. "Let me out of here!" he yells. But Ken only snorts.  
  
He removes his had from my mouth, but only to take hold of my arm. **If** I wanted to, I could cry for help and escape his 'not so tight' grip. But I don't want to. Just having the felling of him touching me is enough to make me stay. We're walking towards a door, I figure that it would be my cell. He opens the door.  
  
To my surprise, it is nothing that resembles a cell. It's a bedroom, with large windows that let the sun rays light up the room. Fluffy curtains adorn those windows, there's a bed with silk sheets. A bureau is against one of the walls, a vase of flowers is resting on it. I look at him with a confused expression. That seems to please him because he smiles. _ What is going on here?_  
  
"Sit down." he orders me. I immediately obey. Even if he's ordering me, I can still hear sweetness in his voice. "Good." Ken goes out by a door that I didn't even knew was there before. _ Why did he take me here? Is it possible that he- No, it's not. I'm his enemy, he'll probably use this to torture me even more._  
  
He comes back in the room. But this isn't the Digimon Emperor, it's Ken Ichijouji. He hasn't his cape nor his glasses on, his blue hair is flat, and he's wearing his gray uniform. He's sitting beside me on the bed. He's turning my head so that I'm facing him. His violet eyes are looking deep into mine. "Davis, this is very hard for me to say, so please don't interrupt me." _This looks like a love confession. But it can't be, can it?_  
  
"I know that all of you think that I'm insensitive, but I'm not. I have feeling too you know. The fact is that.." He's hesitating, but I don't talk. He asked me not to interrupt, so I don't. "I have strong feelings for you." _ Feelings for me!? _"I love you Davis." I can't believe what I've just heard. _ He loves me! And he's telling the truth too; I can see it in his eyes._ Ken is looking at me with a disappointed look.  
  
It's only then that I realize that I haven't said or done anything that revealed my feelings. Quickly, but slowly at the same time, I press my lips against his. I break off the short kiss "I love you too Ken." True joy is reflecting in his eyes, and I figure that mine must be shinning the same way. He leans forward _ You don't have to ask me twice._ Our lips meet again.  
  
This time, it's more of a real kiss. I can feel all the warmth of Ken's body pressed against mine. I let his tongue enter my mouth so I can taste his sweetness. My fingers are drifting aimlessly through the silky blue hair. It feels so good just to let go of reality and allow the emotions to take over. But every good thing has an end, nature forces us to breathe.  
  
While we are taking our breath, the bedroom door opens. "Let Davis go!" Yolei snapped at Ken. She obviously didn't know what was happening. "Come on Davis, we're leaving." T.K. said that last sentence. _ But I don't wanna go. I want to stay here, with Ken. I don't care if he's the Digimon Emperor, I love him. _"No, I'm staying." Everyone was shocked by my answer, even myself.  
  
"What do you mean you're staying?" Kari had step in front of the group. "I mean that I want to stay here with Ken. Because I love him, and that he loves me back." _ I can't believe I just said that. But it's the truth, and it's better if they know it._ Kari looked at Ken for a moment, then announced "Ok Davis, we're leaving." The others, that always went by Kari's gut instincts, were apparently satisfied with this and all left.  
  
Before leaving the room, Kari only said "I wish you happiness." She closed the door behind her. Ken is now looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Did you really mean it, do you wanna stay? Even if I'm the Digimon Emperor?" I smile; he really could ask silly questions. "Of course, I love you." Yet another kiss is shared. He's putting all the passion he can in this one, and so do I.   
  
He promises me that I won't have to fight against the digidestined, and that's fine by me. And of course, he takes Veemon out of the basement cell. I explain the situation, and he understands. He even starts to become friends with Wormmon.   
  


**The End**  
  
  
  


Don't forget to read Ken's POV.  



	2. Ken's POV

Evil Can Be Good **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** All chapters are the same story, but from a different POV. This is a Kensuke, so yaoi warning. Please R & R.  
--Relena--   


**Evil Can Be Good  
by Relena**  


  
_Ken's POV_  
  
I'm looking at my many monitors. One of them is showing the digidestined group, all of the others are focused on Davis. _Beautiful Davis, could you ever feel the way I do? Could you ever love me as I love you?_ I can only wonder. But today is going to be the big day. Today I'm gonna tell him how I feel. Even if it ruins my reputation as an evil emperor.  
  
"They approaching, Master." I nod to indicate Wormmon that I understood. Normally I would have kicked him for telling me something I already knew. But I couldn't, not today; I had to much on my mind. I send all of my troops out of the area, so that the digi-brats could easily come into the fortress.  
  
They're getting out of the wood, now I can see them perfectly. "If he doesn't want to come out, then will go in!" one of them shouts. It's the blond one, T.K. I think. I thought Davis was the leader, but he doesn't say anything. _That's it my Davis, come to me. I've waited for a long time, but now you'll know._  
  
Davis is my worthy adversary, my only worthy adversary. But the others don't know his strength; they only see his weaknesses. They're now entering my fortress. The lights are all shut down, but I can still see them on my monitor. The plan is working out perfectly. I pinpoint their location, and start going in that direction.  
  
There they are, Davis is the last one behind. They're walking slowly and quietly. _As if they could surprise me that way. As I can see, they don't have a clue about my security system._ I also walk slowly and quietly. I'm right behind my beloved now. I take Veemon with one hand, and put my other one on Davis' mouth.  
  
I hold him firmly, yet gently, and drag them both to my cell chamber. I shove the digimon into one of them. "Let me out of here!" he yells. _Don't worry, I won't hurt you; I don't have to. And Davis is gonna be safe with me._ I only snort, and leave him there. I release my hand from his mouth, and take hold of his arm.  
  
Much to my surprise, he doesn't talk. He's not even trying to escape, which would be easy because I'm not holding him that hard. He just walks right along side of me. It's almost like he wants to stay. But it's probably because he's scared that I'll hurt him if he tries to flee. There's no way I could hurt him, but **he** doesn't know that.  
  
We're approaching the special room I arranged for him. I open the door. As we enter the room, he looks at me. Confusion is very clear in the beautiful chocolate eyes of his. I can't help myself, I have to smile. "Sit down." I order him. But not aggressively. He immediately takes place on the fluffy bed. "Good." He looks at me as I go through a door.  
  
I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. _I can do this, but not as the Digimon Emperor. I have to tell him as Ken Ichijouji._ I take off the glasses, cape and Emperor outfit. I have my hair flattened down and my school uniform. I take a deep breath and reenter the bedroom.  
  
I sit on the bed with him. I take his face into my hand, and slowly turns it so that he's facing me. "Davis, this is very hard for me to say, so please don't interrupt me." I take an other deep breath before I speak again "I know that all of you think that I'm insensitive, but I'm not. I have feeling too you know. The fact is that.."  
  
_I have to say it, I have to._ He's waiting for me to continue, he seems eager to hear the next part. "I have strong feelings for you. I love you Davis." Now I just have to wait and see his reaction. He doesn't do or ay anything. _He doesn't love me. I didn't expect him to. But why does it hurt so much then?_ As I was giving up hope, I feel something on my lips.  
  
He's kissing me, I can't believe it. As he breaks it off, he says the words that thought I'd never hear from him "I love you too Ken." _I can't believe he loves me back._ I can feel joy going through all my body. His eyes are shinning, and his smile is wide. I have to kiss him again, so I lean forward. He does too. Our lips meet once again.  
  
Unlike the first one, this is really a kiss. I press my body against his. He slightly parts his lips, so I take the opportunity to explore his mouth. I let my tongue gently slide on his clean teeth. I can feel his fingers stroking my hair. Pure bliss is inhabiting me. Unfortunately, the human race has to breathe, so we reluctantly brake off the kiss.  
  
The digi-brats enter the room. The lavender haired girl is the first one to talk "Let Davis go!" I say nothing, I have to let him decide what he wants to do. Seeing that Davis isn't moving, T.K. steps in "Come on Davis, we're leaving." Davis is hesitating, I can see it. He finally speaks out "No, I'm staying." I can't help being surprised, as everybody else I should add.  
  
_He wants to stay? Even if does love me, I didn't expect him to stay._ "What do you mean you're staying?" Kari asks as she moves in front of the group. "I mean that I want to stay here with Ken. Because I love him, and that he loves me back." _I can't believe he just said it like that. He really does have the digimental of courage._  
  
Kari's looking straight at me, but not with hatred. It's the opposite actually. I can feel her light entering me, questioning my heart. _I want him to stay, please let him stay._ She seems to have found the answers to her questions. "Ok Davis, we're leaving." Surprisingly, they others don't object as they all leave the bedroom.  
  
"I wish you happiness." Kari said as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She seemed to sincerely want us to be happy. But does he really want to stay? I have to ask him. "Did you really mean it, do you wanna stay? Even if I'm the Digimon Emperor?" He smiles, so I figure that it's yes. But just to make sure, I wait for his answer. "Of course, I love you."  
  
I'm so happy, and I can sense that he is too. We share another kiss. This one is even more passionate than the last one. If that's possible. I just can't get tired of his warmth, his smell, his kindness. I can't get tired of him period. I want him to stay near me always, but only if he also wants to.  
  
As we walk to the basement to free Veemon, I tell him that he won't have to fight the digidestined unless he wants to. He says that it's ok. Davis explain to his digimon partner the new developments. He listens carefully and seems to understand. Wormmon and him are getting along very well. _This is the beginning of a new life for the four of us._  
  


**The end**  


  
  
  
I hope you liked it.  



	3. Kari's POV

Evil Can Be Good **Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** All chapters are the same story, but from a different POV. This is a Kensuke, so yaoi warning. This one is Kari's POV. She doesn't have much to do with the main couple, but I decided to write it anyway. It's pretty short, so you can read it. Please R & R.  
--Relena--   


**Evil Can Be Good  
by Relena**  


  
_Kari's POV_  
  
_It seemed like a good idea, but now I'm not that sure now. It's dangerous to go in the enemy's lair._ In top of that, Davis has been acting weird lately. He always has something on his mind, and I've got a feeling that it's not me for a change. _ But who or what could it be?_ We're at the clearing, the fortress is right ahead.  
  
"If he doesn't want to come out, then will go in!" _ Why is T.K. so eager to fight the Digimon Emperor? Poor Davis, he's supposed to be the leader, but T.K.'s always the one to command._ We're now entering the dark fortress. T.K.'s in front, and I'm right before Davis, who is the last one. Slowly and quietly, we walk our way into one of the many corridors. I turn around to see, if Davis is still following.  
  
"Where'd Davis go?" I quietly ask. The others also turn around to see that he's nowhere in sight. "What if Ken caught him?" Yolei asks. Somehow, I have the feeling that Davis is indeed with Ken, but that there is no need to worry. But how could that be? If he's with the Digimon Emperor, then he must be in danger.  
  
Cody was the first one to say something useful "Lets locate him with the D-3s." So, we checked our digivices. Curiously, only mine had a signal. It was like he only wanted me to find him. _ But we can't control which D-3 will pick us up and which won't. This is weird, as weird as that feeling that Davis is ok._ Since my digivice is the only one to pick up his signal, we use mine to track him.  
  
The flashing red light leads us towards a door. We stay quiet and listen, to see if we can hear something from the other side of the door that would help us know what was on the other side. Nothing. Not a single sound comes to our ears. Yolei, who can be very spontaneous sometimes, opens the door.  
  
Davis is sitting on a fluffy bed. And it's Ken Ichijouji, not the Digimon Emperor that's sitting besides him. _Davis doesn't seem to be captured._ But Yolei doesn't seem to notice that fact "Let Davis go!" Neither of them moves, so T.K. decides to take another approach "Come on Davis, we're leaving." _Is Davis hesitating? Why would that be?_  
  
"No, I'm staying." Davis defiantly says. _He wants to stay? Does he really want to stay, or is Ken forcing him to stay in some kind of way? I don't see Veemon anywhere. Maybe he has him locked up somewhere, and threaten to hurt or kill him if Davis doesn't stay. _ I step up in front of the group "What do you mean you're staying?"   
  
Without hesitation this time, he answers "I mean that I want to stay here with Ken. Because I love him, and that he loves me back." _ They love each other? Can this be true?_ I look intensely into Ken's violet eyes. This is a weird feeling. I can see his heart, it's surrounded by darkness. But I can also see that the inside of it is full of kindness. _He really does love Davis. I would've never guessed._  
  
_Maybe Davis will be the one that'll free Ken's kind heart from the darkness that has took over it._ "Ok Davis, we're leaving." I boldly say. The others are apparently satisfied with my decision and leave. _Either they blindly obey me, or they don't want Davis with us anymore. I hope it's not the latter. Come to think of it, I hope it's not the other choice either._  
  
As I step out of the room, I only say a few more words "I wish you happiness." I close the door behind me. _Yes, I truly wish that you two will be happy together. I hope that you'll be able to free Ken's heart, Davis._  
  


**The end**  



End file.
